User blog:Equal Collabs/Uriah
I was walking home with my friend on a summer day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the sweet smell of cut grass was in the air. I was happy for that moment, until something clouded my vision. It was dark, and all I could see was blackness. "Uriah, are you okay?" my friend Karey asked. "Y-yeah, My eyes were blurry for a few seconds" I said, then started walking off towards my street. "I'll see you tomorrow" Karey waved a goodbye. "Bye Karey" I smiled, and waved back. The whole walk home I felt I was being followed. The more faster I walked it kept up with me. My instincts told me to run, so I did. The footsteps were getting lighter and lighter like the person was flying. I looked to the side of me, the person was gone. I must have ran for no reason then. I walked home, it was getting dark. By time I got to my blue two story house it was nightfall. "Home at last" I sighed, then put my house key into the deadbolt. The locked clicked, a sigh that the door is now unlocked. I turned the knob, I was greeted by my dog Dakotah. "Hey, Dakotah" I squealed, then petted the dog behind the ears. Dakotah was my baby, I loved him soo much! "Uriah are you home?" my mom called out to me from the kitchen. "Yes mother" I replied, then walked over to the kitchen. "Great, I need you to wash these potatoes" she smiled, then pointed to a sack of potatoes. "Okay" I shrugged, then walked over to the fresh potatoes. "How many do you need?" I asked, opening the new sack of potatoes. "Hmm... about ten" she said. I got out ten potatoes and put them in the sink. I rinsed the potatoes for two minutes then I was done. "So how was the movie?" she asked placing the potatoes on a plate. "It was good, only I wished that Amanda Byne's wasn't in it" I shrugged and walked up to my room. I looked into my mirror. I looked different, my hair had a different color to it. its probably the lighting. I hadn't woken up for dinner. I was laying in my bed with red liquid around me. "Must be my period" I sighed, then jumped out of bed to clean myself up. After I cleaned my bed I walked downstairs towards my parents room. "Mom, dad" I said, knocking lightly on the door. I slightly opened the door and found my parents already asleep. "Sorry" I whispered, then closed the door. I walked back up to my room and fell back asleep. I woke up to pain on my stomach. But then it went away. I lazily sat up in bed, and jumped off. I walked downstairs to my parents bedroom and knocked. "Mom, dad you awake yet?" I whispered, and knocked lightly. No answer. I opened the door quietly and walked in. I walked over to my moms side of the bed and saw a huge red stain were her stomach was. Same with my dad. I felt the same pain on my stomach. I looked down and saw blood drenching my pajamas. I quickly took off my shirt and looked all over my body for the cut. There was no cut. I was confused, I ran out of my parents bedroom towards the kitchen phone. I dialed 911. "Hello this is ***** what is your emergency?" a lady on the other end asked in a calm voice. "I-I found my parents dead in their room" I cried. "Okay sweety we'll be right over, just stay calm" she reassured. "O-okay" I stuttered. ten minutes later the police came. I was up hiding in my room, huddling in a corner. The cops were only here for a little while thinking I might have left. After the door closed I got up from my hiding place and walked out the hallway. I passed the kitchen then I came into the family room. I sat down on the couch and started watching T.V. I was watching the news, they somehow found out about my parents. "Breaking News, in south L.A a couple have been murdered in their own home and mystery call comes in from a unknown source" the reporter said. Unknown source? I called them on the kitchen phone. "Here's what the authorities got" the reporter reported. "I-I found my parents dead in their room". I sounded like a ghost. A bang came from the front door, then the knob turned. In came a drunk man with a beer bottle. "Hey, your supposed to be dead!" he screamed. "Dead?" I asked. "Yeah" he snorted. "I guess I didn't kill ya'" he said, then pulled out a pocket knife. I didn't know how to defend myself. So I just sat up and started running towards my bedroom. I was surprisingly fast. I dodged his thrown knife, and ran up the stairs. The dude caught my foot and dragged me down. "Woah what happened to your eyes?" he burped. 'My eyes?' I thought. "They are hazel and black. That can't happen!" he burped again. My eyes aren't hazel and black. "My eyes aren't-" "Woah get your teeth away from me" he backed off. I stuck one of my fingers into my mouth, there were two sets of fangs. I cut my finger on the bottom fang. I tasted my blood and it tasted good. I suddenly felt a shot of aggressiveness. "Go- Get away from me" the guy shouted pointing the knife at me. "Blood I need blood" I yell. The guy was wide eyed, he ran out the front door. I followed after him I was faster than him. I caught up to him and tackled him down. I was strong too. "I need you blood, since you killed my parents" I hissed. I sunk my fangs into his dirty skin and triggered poison into him. I wasn't able to suck his blood. I ran into my kitchen and got a kitchen knife. I ran back to the guy and sat on him. "Some people have to pay the price" I whispered, then wickedly smiled. This guy deserved it. I sunk the knife into his chest. Blood started pouring out, I smiled wider. This was my first kill. I walked back into the house all bloody. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, My eye pupils were red and black. Maybe this was my fate, I died then came alive. I walked down a empty street with my kitchen knife in my hand my black Vans , a black jacket, and a white tank-top. I learned that whenever I get mad my eyes change to red and black and my strength is way powerful than any human. I took the life of killing, to avenge my parents death. So far I killed over 300 people. I was needy for blood, and I got it. Isn't it some life I'm living? Category:Blog posts